You're breaking up
by Ethereal dreams of love
Summary: "Te rompes poco a poco y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo "  Editada


**Nota de la Autora: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, solo me atribuyo a mi misma la historia y la trama.

_Un beso a todos; Ethereal._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él era aún un niño al que le habían obligado a crecer demasiado deprisa. Primero con la muerte de sus padres, después con el maltrato de sus tíos. Siempre solo. Siempre perdido en ese mundo que solo le pertenecía a él. Si, porque en ese mundo (solo suyo, no lo olvidemos) no existían tíos y primos malvados que hacían de tu vida un infierno. Y tampoco existían sombras que te acechaban cada noche, en tus sueños. Sombras que te despertaban bañado en un sudor frío. Sí, creció solo. Su nombre, Harry Potter. Pero un día algo cambió. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. ¿Cierto? Sabes que fueron a buscarle. Un hombre alto, un semigigante. De nombre Hagrid. Y el guardabosque lo trajo a ti, aunque al principio tú solo fuiste un rostro más, pues él se bastaba solo con su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo. Su nombre, Ron Weasley. ¿Cuándo fue que deseaste con ansias ser ese molesto pecoso para estar al lado de Harry Potter? ¿Fue en el andén, cuando le viste por primera vez? ¿O fue más tarde, cuando ambos ya eráis lo bastante mayores como para saber ciertas cosas? Sinceramente no lo sabes. Y en el fondo tampoco quieres saberlo (te da miedo. Si, te miedo conocerte a ti misma. Que se le va a hacer) Os hicisteis amigos, a raíz de un espantoso suceso. Pero erais amigos. Y eso llenaba, un poquito, esa sensación de vacío que te oprimía el pecho. Sí, esa soledad que te carcomía el alma y que te hacía llorar, siempre escondida en cualquier rincón lo bastante alejado de cualquier persona conocida. Que mentirosa fuiste en ese tiempo. _Creo que aún sigues siéndolo, solo que ahora, lo ocultas mejor_. Antes se te daba de pena mentir. Pero por él mentías. Y lo hiciste muchas veces. Porque lo único que deseabas era ver una sonrisa (tímida y frágil, pero una sonrisa) en su rostro, siempre contraído en una mueca de absoluta tristeza y desolación. Siempre. Esa tristeza jamás desaparecía de sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes y puros que desarmaban a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino. Esos ojos, que para los demás eran como dos pozos insondables e imposibles de conocer, eran para ti un espejo de su alma. Porque tú eras la única que le veía realmente. Fuiste la única que supo cuando estaba mal y cuando mentía acerca de ello. Solo tú (ninguna de las otras que se acercaron a él supieron ver su alma. Esa era tu pequeña victoria. Pero solo esa) Le cuidabas desde las sombras. Y llegó un momento en el que empezaste a verte a ti misma a su lado, como si fuera otra persona la que te observara. Creíste que habías perdido el juicio. Así fue. Le querías tanto. _Le quieres tanto._ Eres de esas personas que solo son capaces de amar una vez. Una y no más, porque tu corazón solo tiene la capacidad para esa persona (puedes querer a muchas personas. Pero amar, solo a una.) Esa persona especial que te hacía infringir las reglas. Aunque eso no te importaba, no mucho. Sabías, que acompañándole siempre que pudieras, llegaría un momento en el que él se daría cuenta, de que tú siempre estabas ahí, a su lado. Abrazabas esa pequeña esperanza cada noche. Y cada noche llorabas porque veías como poco a poco su espalda se alejaba de ti. Te dabas cuenta de que aunque estiraras el brazo para agarrar su mano, nunca lo conseguías (siempre había otra mano de por medio. Y otra chica. Nunca tú) Eso te fue matando. Poquito a poco. Lentamente. Era como si desgarraran tu alma, sin darte tregua para reponerte del dolor.

Volviste a refugiarte en los libros, pues sabías que ellos jamás te traicionarían. Sabías que los libros nunca te dejarían sola. Pero el tiempo siguió transcurriendo. Y de pronto el cielo se volvió negro. Y en mitad de las nubes apareció una espantosa y terrible marca. El fin se acercaba. El de Harry. Y el tuyo. No querías que él se alejara de ti. Por eso te esforzaste en ser la mejor. No dormías. No comías. Tenías que aprender, tenías que ser la perfecta compañera para él. Te estabas mintiendo a ti misma al decir que no lo hacías por él, sino por tus ansias de conocimientos (quizás al principio fue así. Leías solo por ti y para ti. Luego te desviaste del camino) Nadie se dio cuenta del cambio, ni siquiera él. Él, con el que pasabas más tiempo, no se dio cuenta. Nunca. Pero daba igual. Te contentabas con ser su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Tu nombre, Hermione Granger. Tus sueños, olvidados y encerrados en un pequeño cajón de tu mente. Eras la mejor en el colegio, dentro y fuera de las aulas. Harry contaba contigo para todo. Incluso para pedirte consejos sobre chicas. Como te dolía eso. Te dolía mucho. Pero siempre lo achacaste a que era debido a ese sentimiento de amistad, de fraternidad, que te unía a Harry. No querías que le hicieran daño (porque le amabas. Pero no te dabas cuenta. O no querías.) Vosotros tres, si Harry, Ron y tú, erais los mejores amigos. El trío dorado. Pero siempre hay hilos que se deshilachan con el paso del tiempo. Sentimientos que cambian sin que uno se de cuenta. Como te pasó a ti. Dime, ¿ya sabes cuando te diste cuenta de que le amabas? ¿Lo sabes? Creo que todavía no. Es normal. Fueron demasiados años encerrada en ti misma. Incluso él, el ser mas despistado del mundo, notaba que te encerrabas cada vez más en tu mundo. Ya no hablabas, ni con Harry ni con Ron, como lo hacías antes. Y siempre que te preguntaban, tú respondías lo mismo "No me pasa nada. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes. Deberíais hacer lo mismo" Ron asentía y daba el tema por zanjado. Pero Harry te contemplaba un poco más. Se daba cuenta de las ojeras que enmarcaban tu rostro. Notaba como tu pelo, siempre enmarañado, estaba más enredado de lo normal. Veía tus uñas, comidas por la ansiedad. Pero guardaba silencio. Aún no era el momento. Tú también guardabas silencio. Y sonreías de manera artificial (habías olvidado como se sonreía de verdad. Nadie lo notaba. Pero él sí) Harry fingía que te creía y la función comenzaba de nuevo_. A veces pienso que vosotros dos estabais hechos el uno para el otro, como si estuviera escrito en algún lado_. Pero ninguno de vosotros lo veía. _Creo que solo lo hacía yo._ Creíste que podrías ser feliz viviendo de esa manera. Él, solo. Tú, sola. Pero el destino es caprichoso y un día vino a pedirte consejo una pequeña pelirroja. Su nombre, Ginny Weasley. Su problema, estaba enamorada de Harry Potter. La ayudaste, no podías dejarla tirada. También era tu amiga. _Eso es lo que más odio de ti, que seas tan buen y tan honrada (y que no tengas ni una pizca de maldad en tu alma) _Creíste que la cosa no llegaría a mas, pues Harry estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que se avecinaba como para pensar en salir con alguien. Pero te equivocaste. Por primera vez en tu vida no acertaste en la respuesta. Y lo viste. Tú y toda la gente que había en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La besó. Así de simple. Delante de un centenar de ojos, él la besó. Sí, esa chica pelirroja se llevó lo que tú, más ansiabas. Pero no lo demostraste. Es más. Te mostraste feliz y encantada de que por fin Ginny y Harry estuvieran juntos. Todos te creyeron (tú ya sabías que mentías. O lo sospechabas. Él también lo sabía) Parecía como si esa oscuridad que os envolvía a todos se fuera, poco a poco, evaporando. Pero solo era otra apariencia. El trío dorado se disolvió. Ron con Lavender. Harry con Ginny. Tú…tú con tus libros. Y con tu biblioteca. Tu lugar predilecto para esconder la cabeza y borrar esos errores que te enfriaban el alma. Sin embargo Harry pidió tu ayuda. Y todo parecía ser como antes. Es cierto que Ginny estaba con vosotros, pero daba igual. Harry estaba ahí y eso era lo que contaba. Nada más importaba. Ay, el destino es tan cruel a veces.

Estalló la guerra. Si, ahí. En ese castillo que tantos sueños había construido. Ahí mismo, donde el querido director se despidió de todo el mundo. Si, ahí donde te diste cuenta de lo que sentías, estalló la guerra. Y todo se volvió un caos. Los pasillos se llenaron de sangre. De los alumnos que luchaban tan valientemente por ese hogar. Por Hogwarts. Tu sangre también tiñó las piedras del castillo. Tus rodillas también se rasparon cuando caíste. Algunos alumnos pensaron que huías. _Yo sabía que ibas en su busca. _Algo dentro de ti, te decía que Harry te necesitaba (te envidiaba. Le amabas más que cualquier otra persona. Nadie daría su vida por él. Tú si) La muerte de Dumbledore fue un duro golpe para todos. Pero sobre todo para Harry. Él sentía que se había quedado solo. Por eso, esa noche te escapaste de tu habitación y bajaste al salón, donde sabías que encontrarías a Harry. Y así fue. Estaba delante de la chimenea, sentando en uno de los mullidos sillones, con la mirada perdida. No hablaste. Solo caminaste hasta él. Te sentaste en el suelo y apoyaste la cabeza en sus rodillas, tu espalda en sus piernas. No abriste la boca. No hizo falta. Él comenzó hablar mientras tu calidez le envolvía. Y le curaba._ Yo lo vi. Desde las sombras lo vi. Y supe que tú eras la única capaz de ayudarle. De salvarle. _Harry acariciaba tu cabello, desenredaba algunos de tus dorados rizos. Su voz, que siempre sonaba algo triste, estaba impregnada de alivio y de sosiego. Era como si tú fueras capaz de eliminar cualquier rastro de tristeza de su corazón. Mientras más le oías hablar, más crecía la ansiedad que sentías y que oprimía tu pecho. Cuando hablaste tu voz sonó extrañamente frágil, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Solo dijiste cuatro palabras, que para él lo fueron todo… "Yo siempre estaré contigo." Harry sonrió mientras se inclinaba para besar tu frente. Fue un beso cálido y tú cerraste los ojos ante el contacto (Harry lo vio, por eso permaneció con los labios apoyados en tu frente un poco más.) No hablasteis nunca de ese suceso. Ni de que esa rutina se repetía cada noche. Sin falta. Era vuestro pequeño ritual. Pronto los días se convirtieron en semanas. Y las semanas dieron paso al funeral de Dumbledore. Lloraste sobre el hombro de Ron. El brazo de Harry rodeaba a la pelirroja. Te sentiste tan sola en ese momento. Esa noche Harry habló con Ron y contigo."No volveré a Hogwarts. Buscaré los Horrocruxes" Tú sonreíste con tristeza mientras Ron miraba a Harry, con sorpresa. Fuiste tú la primera en romper el silencio "Imaginaba que dirías eso. Sabes que iremos contigo" Harry y Ron te miraron. Uno con la vacilación reflejada en el rostro. El otro con una mueca perpetua de sorpresa. Tú solo negaste con la cabeza y saliste de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Dejándolos atrás. Tenías ganas de llorar. Caminaste sin ver que pasillos tomabas. Acabaste en el linde del Bosque Prohibido. Y ahí, con la luna llena iluminando los terrenos, rompiste a llorar. Las lágrimas cayeron de tus almendrados ojos sin que pudieras detenerlas. El dolor. La angustia. Incluso la soledad que sentías mancharon tus mejillas. Tus rodillas fallaron y caíste al suelo. Manchaste de tierra tu pulcro uniforme. Tus manos viajaron a la suave hierba que cubría la tierra de verde y la arrancaste. Los sollozos quemaban tu garganta. Pero nadie te vio derrumbarte. _Solo yo_ (él también te vio, pero no quiso acercarse. No quería romperte. Más) Poco después volviste a la Sala Común. Deseaste que ya no quedara nadie allí. Pero volviste a fallar. Harry estaba allí, sentando en su habitual mullido sillón frente al fuego. Quisiste pasar de largo, ir a tu habitación y dormir. Pero tus pies se movieron solos y cuando fuiste a sentarte en el suelo, Harry te detuvo. Cogió una de tus manos y tiró de ti para que acabaras sentada sobre sus piernas. Él no dijo nada. Tú tampoco. Te acurrucaste sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, maravillándote de la sensación de escuchar los latidos del corazón de Harry. Y él, con la mirada perdida en las llamas, rodeó tu cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que el otro acariciaba tu cabello una y otra vez. Si alguien os hubiera visto en ese momento, _como lo hice yo_, se habría dado cuenta de que ha vuestro alrededor se formaba una burbuja. Una burbuja que os aislaba de las demás personas. Porque ambos, sin saberlo, habíais creado un mundo solamente vuestro. Donde nadie más tenía sitio. Ni en vuestro mundo. Ni, desgraciadamente, en vuestros corazones (no os dabais cuenta de que, por ese entonces, os amabais) Abriste los ojos poco a poco, pues querías observar el rostro de Harry. Ver si estaba bien. Y su proximidad te asustó, pero solo un poco. Y cuando Harry rozó tus labios en un tímido besos no supiste que hacer. Le miraste, sin comprender y él, avergonzado te bajó de sus piernas y se alejó de ti. Con un tímido "Lo siento…" subió las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos. Y te quedaste sola. Parada en mitad de la Sala Común. Con los dedos índice y corazón posados en tus labios, recordando el sabor de los suyos. No te diste cuenta, pero una solitaria lágrima recorrió tu mejilla y se perdió en la comisura de tus labios. No te diste cuenta de nada, estabas demasiado triste y demasiado cansada como para llorar. O como para gritar. Asi que como una autómata volviste a tu habitación. Te acostaste y cerraste los ojos…para pasar toda la noche despierta. Al día siguiente te comportaste como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry te lo agradeció en silencio y estuvo aun más apegado a Ginny que cualquier otro día. Tú sonreíste durante todo el tiempo que estuvisteis juntos.

Y pronto llegó el momento de partir. En el Expreso de Hogwarts sentiste como si dejaras atrás toda tu vida. Veías los arboles, el paisaje, pasar ante tus ojos sin que tu pudieras hacer nada para detenerlo. _Yo lo vi_. Vi esa tristeza y esa soledad que nublaban tu mirada. Observé como tus manos temblaban ligeramente. Te vi tan cansada. Tan rota. Tan enferma que creí que lo mejor para ti sería alejarte de Harry (en el fondo sabía que eso sería lo peor que podía pasarte. Pero quería creer que te alejarías de él) Fuiste la única que lo dio todo, verdaderamente todo, por él. Borraste tus propios recuerdos de las mentes de tus padres. Los enviaste lejos. Porque ellos peligraban. Y porque tú tendrías que marcharte con Harry. Ibas a protegerle a toda costa. Daba igual lo que pasase. Por eso, cuando Bellatrix te torturó, una parte encerrada dentro de tu mente, si, esa parte que había perdido el juicio, se sintió macabramente aliviada. Y gritaste, en parte por el dolor. Pero sobre todo porque querías liberarte. Querías que él te oyera. Y cuán dichosa te sentiste cuando Harry vino a rescatarte. Venía con Ron. Pero los ojos de Harry fueron lo primero que viste. Después de ese suceso seguisteis viajando. Los tres. El trío dorado de nuevo. Ron, cansado. Harry, desdichado. Tú, rota en mil pedazos. Cachitos que iban dejando un sendero tras de ti. Pedacitos que Harry recogió, de uno en uno, pues tenía en mente curarte. Y salvarte. Como tú habías hecho con él. Esta vez, Harry quería ser tu héroe. Y no al revés. Por eso, esa noche cuando Ron dormía, Harry salió a buscarte. Sabía que te encontraría fuera de la tienda de campaña. Sabía que estarías mirando las estrellas. En silencio rodeó tu cintura y apoyando la cabeza en tu hombro se permitió un minuto de descanso. Tú, con languidez rodeaste sus manos con las tuyas propias, con ternura. Harry se irguió y te dio la vuelta en sus brazos, para quedar cara a cara contigo. "Te estás rompiendo…" dijo mientras recorría tu rostro con sus verdes ojos "Te rompes poco a poco y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo." Volvió a hablar mientras que con una mano acariciaba tus mejillas, con delicadeza, pues temía acabar de romperte. No supiste que contestar. Así que te mantuviste en silencio mientras tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero no derramaste ninguna. No te dio tiempo ya que de pronto la nariz de Harry rozaba la tuya. Y sus labios se aventuraban a acariciar los tuyos. Correspondiste al beso (esta vez no ibas a huir ni a mantener impasible. Ya estabas cansada de fingir) con timidez, no era tu primer beso, pero si que era el primero con Harry. Te entregaste al beso, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry agarró tu rostro con ambas manos mientras que, con timidez, rozaba tus carnosos labios con la punta de la lengua. Ese acto te asusto y te sorprendió de igual manera, pues en el fondo sabías que estaba mal. Pero te dio igual. Le diste permiso para entrar en tu boca. Su lengua, sin rastro de pudor alguno, recorrió tu paladar. Palpó tus dientes y aguijoneó tu propia lengua. Correspondiste a ese juego con lentitud, no querías que el momento se terminara. Pero acabo. Segundos después, cuando la falta de aire ya empezaba a ser alarmante. No hubo palabras susurradas al oído que prometieran una vida, juntos, ni declaraciones de amor por parte de él. Solo dos palabras murmuradas por él antes de dejarte sola de nuevo "Estoy contigo…" Viste como su espalda se alejaba de ti, pero te sentiste bien. Incluso una fugaz sonrisa se dibujo en tus sonrojados labios. _Yo no te vi_. Pero Ron sí. _Él me lo contaría a mí después. _

El tiempo siguió su curso y sin daros cuenta volvisteis a Hogwarts. Había que ganar una última batalla. El trío dorado se separó. Ron y tú por un lado. Harry por otro. Tu corazón se fue con él. Con los brazos cargados de colmillos de basiliscos Ron habló "Le amas" No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Le miraste a los ojos, pidiéndole perdón pero sin atreverte a abrir la boca "Ya lo sabía" contestó a esa muda pregunta que bailoteaba en tu lengua. Siguió caminando al encuentro de su mejor amigo. Y tú con él. La sangre volvió a manchar los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los cuerpos caídos se amontonaban por donde mirases. Rostros desconocidos. Rostros conocidos. Alumnos. Mortífagos. Todos muertos. Buscabas con ansiedad sus ojos. Querías saber si estaba vivo. Pero ella te interceptó antes. Bellatrix se alzó ante ti como el ángel de la muerte. Luchaste, junto con Ginny y con Luna (Luna, que sabía leer tu mente y que había sido tu mejor amiga cuando todos te dieron la espalda) pero Molly Weasley os alejó de la batalla "Ella es mía" alegó mientras tú, la mirabas preocupada. Intentaste serenarte, pero no le veías por ningún lado. La angustia devoraba tu alma. Y de pronto apareció. Su cuerpo inerte entró al Gran Comedor de los brazos de Hagrid, y precedido de Lord Voldemort. Tu mente colapsó. Aferraste la varita con fuerza. Y lo demás quedó borroso para ti. Viste como Harry luchaba contra Voldemort "¿Está vivo?" Te preguntaste a ti misma mientras observabas la batalla con la mirada ida. Todo acabó con un fogonazo verde. Creíste que habías vuelto a perderlo. No fue así. Él salió de entre los escombros del suelo del castillo. Abrazó a Ginny. Miró a Ron. Y se alejó. Sin una mirada para ti. Ni un solo gesto (te daba igual. Te contentabas con verle vivo. Y a salvo por fin) Enterrasteis a los cuerpos caídos. Y esa noche no lloraste. Te quedaste sentada en el suelo alfombrillado de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con la mirada puesta en las llamas de la chimenea. "Hermione" oíste que te llamaban "Quiero hablar contigo" Asentiste mientras te levantabas y encontraste los ojos de Harry frente a ti. Le miraste. Agarraste la tela de los pantalones de tu pijama. Y te besó. Te besó de nuevo, y esta vez, la tercera ya, fue totalmente diferente. Agarró tu cintura y te atrajo más a él. Mordió tus labios, los acarició con la lengua. Marcó tu cuello. Y tú rodeaste el suyo. Relajaste el beso y alborotaste aun más su cabello. Harry se separó de ti. Sonrió. Y dijo dos palabras, las mismas palabras que pronunció tiempo atrás, cuando te besó, que curaron tu alma herida. Que sanaron tu corazón roto. "Estoy contigo…" susurró mientras no dejaba de mirarte" Para siempre…" alegó mientras acariciaba tu mejilla con el dorso de la mano. "Te quiero…" respondiste mientras, alzándote de puntillas, le robabas un beso. Estabais solos. Nadie lo vio. _Excepto yo._ Al día siguiente vuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y una sonrisa cómplice os unía. No hizo falta decir nada. Todos lo sabían.

_Vaya, acabas de llegar. Me miras. "¿Qué haces?"Inquieres de manera inocente mientras te sientas frente a mí "Nada, solo garabateaba en la hoja" Sonríes. De la misma manera que hiciste tantas veces en el pasado. Primero con los ojos, luego con los labios. Revuelves mi cabello mientras sales de la habitación. Te veo marcharte. Sé que vas a su encuentro. Guardo el papel que encierra la historia nunca contada. Tú historia y la de Harry. Mi nombre, Ginny Weasley._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot escrito cuando el sueño aún no quería llegar a mí y continuado en los ratos libres.

_**Review=Autora feliz.**_

_Un beso y muchas gracias por leer; Ethereal._


End file.
